


What Are Best Friends For?

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Choking, Dom!Richie, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, sub!bev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: Bev loves being dominant in bed, she really does. But sometimes she just wants someone to dominate the fuck out of her.





	What Are Best Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: ben and bill get (playfully) roasted in the beginning of this lmao. no hate towards bill and ben/billverly or benverly, it just worked well with the plot/set up lol
> 
> also i got too tired to proofread lol so sorry for any mistakes

 “I can’t handle this,” Bev declared as she stormed through the Toziers’ front door and nearly slammed it behind her. Richie looked up at her from his place on the couch, not sure if he should be more concerned or amused at her sudden and unannounced visit. Richie’s parents were used to Bev’s dramatic entrances and had gladly housed her after many of them, but Richie was very glad they were out of town when Bev began pacing in front of him and declared, “No one fucking knows how to fuck me!” Richie barked out a surprised laugh. “I’m serious!” she said, crossing her arms briefly before throwing them up again. “I swear to god, Ben’s the same as Bill was.” Bev and Bill had dated their senior year of high school for almost a year before they both decided it wasn’t working out. Now all of the losers were home for the summer after their freshman years at college, and Ben and Bev had been hooking up for a month or two. (“Nothing romantic,” Bev had made clear to both Richie and Ben. “That’s so not what I’m looking for right now.”)

“So Benny boy’s a lame lay then?” Richie asked. Bev rolled her eyes.

“It’s not that, you pervert,” she teased, granting Richie a small smile before returning to her frustration. “The sex was… good, but he wouldn’t listen to me when I told him what I wanted.”

“So are things over between you two then?” Richie asked, picking up on Bev’s use of the past tense. She nodded.

“Yeah, I ended it a week or two ago, actually. No hard feelings, it was pretty mutual, actually. We just didn’t tell you guys because we didn’t think it was a big deal, given that no emotions were really involved and we’re pretty much back where we were before we’re started fucking. Which is definitely for the best,” she sighed, “but I’m so goddamn horny and I just want someone to fuck my brains out, you know?” Richie was glad that she plopped down on the couch next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, because that way she couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks, or his slightly dilated pupils.

“He was always so gentle with me,” Bev continued, her voice softer but still irritated. “Bill was the same way, they both treated me like I was always about to break. And I don’t mean to sound ungrateful or anything, like I appreciate that they care about me and want to make sure that I’m safe and comfortable, but I’d ask them to go rougher and they’d both be like, ‘Well, golly gee, Beverly, I’m not so sure about that,’” she complained, donning a ridiculous voice towards the end of her statement. “Like I’m not a glass flower or some shit! I’m an adult, I think I know what I want, I don’t need to be told what will and won’t hurt me, I don’t need to be treated like I’m constantly about to break.”

“You’re the toughest motherfucker I know, Bev,” Richie agreed, playing with her short red curls. “If anyone deserves to get dicked the fuck down it’s you.”

“Fucking thank you,” she grumbled. “I’m fucking strong, and they say that they know and respect that, but then they’ll fucking refuse to fuck me the way I want them too. Like they’re both so sweet to me, and they’re both hot as hell, but they just don’t get me. I swear to god, you’re the only one who understands me.” Richie smiled at that, his chest swelling with love for his best friend.

“Back at ya,” he said, kissing the top of her head. She turned to face him then, ending up halfway in his lap.

“You get it, right?” she asked. “Like, fucking Bill with a strap-on was fun and everything, and riding Ben into next year was a good time, but I just wanna be spanked and choked and fucked until I’m screaming, and no one I’ve slept with is down for that.”

“I’d be down for that,” Richie shrugged, only realizing what he’d said once the words left his mouth. Bev’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open. “Like, I’ve been on both ends of that and loved every second of both roles,” he added, his mouth moving in a desperate attempt to fill the silence that was burning through him. A smile crept across Beverly’s lips, lips which called back fond memories. They’d made out a few times in high school, and it was awesome, but he’d never seriously thought about having sex with her until his slip up just then.

“Richie Tozier,” Beverly began, her voice simultaneously humorous and seductive, “are you propositioning me?” Richie smiled slightly.

“All I’m saying is I’m practiced in what you’re looking for,” he replied. “And you know I’m a great friend who can’t deny his favorite girl what she wants.” They were both toeing the line of joking and being serious, and their eyes flickered from each other’s gazes to each other’s lips. Unsurprisingly, it was Bev who made the first move, throwing her leg over Richie’s so that she was straddling his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him into a kiss. Richie eagerly reciprocated, placing his hands on her hips and giving them a teasing squeeze. She was wearing a dress, so there was only the thin layer of her panties separating her from Richie’s jeans. She grinded down into his lap, moaning at the sensation. Richie took the opportunity to slide his tongue over hers, deepening the kiss. Beverly pulled away after a few moments.

“How about to take me up to your room and show me how a lady deserves to be fucked?” she grinned, her breathing heavier than normal. Richie grinned wickedly back at her and stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported her by her thighs, and they continued to make out as Richie clumsily carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom. He bit Beverly’s lower lip, making her whimper in pleasure before he threw her onto the bed. She landed on her back and looked up at him with hooded eyes. She smiled sweetly at him as she slowly opened her legs, revealing the black lace panties between her pale white thighs. Richie moaned aloud at the sight. He crawled on top of her and was ready to dive right back in before he stopped himself.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he said, panting. “Are you sure you want this?” He stroked her cheek gently.

“Richie, I swear to god if you go soft on me-”

“Okay, that’s definitely not gonna be a problem,” he joked with a wink. Bev rolled her eyes, but grinned nonetheless. “I’m just saying, you seem kinda pissed right now, and I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret just because you’re mad.”

“Richie,” she said softly, “I’m not gonna regret fucking you.” She smiled more playfully then. “And what better way to blow off steam than getting dicked down by your hot best friend?”

“Fair enough,” Richie grinned, connecting their lips again. He teased her tongue with his some more before rolling his hips down into hers. Beverly whimpered, the feeling of Richie’s clothed erection against her pussy making her even wetter. She rubbed herself up against him, eager to feel him inside of her; she’d seen his dick before, and it was as big as he bragged about it being. Bev would be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed when she first saw it (and more than a little turned on). Richie moved his lips to her neck, which she gladly bared for him. He sucked hard into her skin, biting down and bringing blood to the surface. Beverly gripped his shoulders, lavishing in how rough he was being with her. The pain felt incredible as he sucked dark red and purple hickeys all across her neck.

Bev shivered as she felt Richie’s hands sliding up her sides, raking her dress up above her hips. She’d forgotten how big his hands were until each was cupping each of her breasts, gripping more than any of her previous hookups had been able to. She moaned and tangled her fingers in Richie’s curls, giving them a tug. Richie moaned into her neck before chuckling. “You getting a little impatient?” he teased, giving her tits a squeeze before moving his hands back down to her waist. He pulled back when she whined in protest.

Richie had seen Bev in a lot of moods and in a lot of contexts. He had seen her ecstatic, devastated, sober, high, drunk, infuriated, defeated, scared, frustrated, peaceful – almost any emotion under the sun. But nothing could have prepared him to see her looking up at him with wide eyes, whose pupils were blown so wide her irises were like blue-green bands around black circles Richie could fall into. Nothing could have prepared Richie to hear her desperate, breathy voice when she said to him, _begged_ him, “Please, Richie, I want you so bad, please fuck me.”

Richie almost growled as he tore open her dress, causing buttons to scatter across the bed and the floor. He almost felt bad, but Bev didn’t seem to care at all; in fact, she loved how rough Richie was being. He was being dominant in a way Beverly had only ever dreamt of experiencing, and her pussy throbbed desperately as he sat back on his heels to swipe his blue eyes up and down her now exposed body. She felt incredibly vulnerable, and she had never felt so amazing. She spread her legs even wider, the desperate urge to open herself up for Richie coming over her. He smirked at her. “That’s right,” he praised, running a hand up the inside of one of her thighs, “spread your legs nice and wide for me, baby.” Beverly would’ve thrown her head back, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Richie. Her pussy tingled desperately at the condescension and praise, and she was desperate to be touched.

Richie felt his pants getting tighter as he watched Bev’s tits rise and fall with her labored breathing. They curved softly over the top of her bra, and her freckled skin looked amazing in contrast to the black lace. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, running his hands reverently over her body. “Sit up, baby.” Bev did as she was told and Richie slipped the dress over her shoulders, letting it fall to the bed. He stripped his own shirt off as well, throwing it to the floor. He wrapped Bev up in his arms and pressed her body to his, kissing her deeply as he ran his hands up her back from her hips to her bra band. He pulled back as he undid the clasp, watching with awe as she slipped it off her shoulders and tossed it onto the floor. Richie ran his fingers gently over her nipples, and Beverly let out a light, high pitched moan as they hardened under his touch.

“Harder,” she whimpered. Suddenly Richie remembered what she had been asking for in the first place. He pulled back from the kiss and wrapped his fingers around her neck, his hand completely engulfing her throat. He shoved her down so that she was on her back again, being extremely careful not to put any pressure on her windpipe. She looked up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

“You don’t make the orders right now, you got that, baby?” he said in a low voice. Bev nodded eagerly, her hands tight around Richie’s forearm, but not trying to pull him off. He loosened his hand and slid it across her neck so that he was cradling her head, his thumb running over her jaw. He brought his lips to hers so that they were just barely grazing each other. He felt her uneven breaths as she leaned up for more, but Richie pulled away before she could kiss him, running his lips down her neck. He smirked as she whined and then practically screamed as he bit down hard on the bruises he had left on her neck. He began planting kisses down her chest, gripping her thighs in his hands and spreading them apart and he sucked hickeys into her tits. Bev moaned and bucked her hips, searching desperately for friction. “Getting a little desperate there?” Richie teased. Bev just pouted at him and nodded vigorously. “Guess I’m gonna have to teach you how to be patient,” he tsked. Bev made a displeased noise and went to tangle her hands in Richie’s hair, but he caught both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, easily holding both of her hands down with just one of his own. Bev struggled in his grip, but there was no way she could break his hold; she thought she might melt into the mattress from how hot that was.

“Please, Richie, please touch me. I’m so fucking wet, please, please touch me, I need it,” she begged, bucking her hips up. Richie held them down with his free hand.

“If you really needed it that bad you’d be good for me,” he replied hotly against her throat.

“I’ll be good, I promise, just please touch me.”

“Gotta get you wet first, princess,” Richie said, his lips peppering wet kisses across her chest. He stopped once his mouth was hovering right above one of her nipples, his warm breath cascading across her sensitive skin. “Think I can make you come without even touching you?” he asked, gently lapping his tongue across her pink, hardened nipple.

“No, no, no,” Bev whimpered, “please, wanna come on your cock, please.” Richie suppressed a groan at that, his own dick begging him to speed things up. But he took a deep breath through his nose and resumed relentlessly teasing Bev’s tits, his lips and tongue wet and soft. Bev squirmed under his touch, a moaning mess; he was barely touching her, but her skin was a light with pleasure, and her pussy was throbbing, desperate to be pounded. Bev’s hands wriggled in Richie’s grip, yearning to grab hold of his curls and shove his face into her tits. “God, more, please,” she whined. “Want you to shove your face between my tits, want you to fuck them and slap them with your cock.” Richie lifted his head, surprised by the request. Bev could feel herself getting even wetter at the dark hunger in his eyes. He couldn’t control himself anymore; he grabbed her tits with both of his hands and buried his face in the softness of her tits, licking and sucking and kisses anywhere he could. Bev moaned, even more at the sight than the feeling. He was so lost in how good it felt that his askew glasses didn’t even phase him.

Suddenly he climbed off of her, off the bed. She was about to complain until she saw his hands go for his belt buckle. She watched intently as he undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He slid his jeans off his legs, kicking his socks off with them. Bev’s eyes widened at the tent in Richie’s boxers, her mouth falling open at the size; it was even bigger than she remembered. Richie smirked before taking his underwear off too, taking his long, thick cock in his hand and stroking slowly, making Bev’s mouth water. Sure, she’d seen his dick before, but never hard, never flushed red and leaking. “See something you like?” he teased.

“God, yes,” Bev whined, too turned on to even roll her eyes at Richie. She bit her lip, never taking her eyes off his cock as she said, “I’ve never had a cock that big inside of me.” It was true; Ben and Bill were both pretty big, as was one other guys Bev had slept with once at school, but none of them compared to Richie. He was so big she was almost intimidated.

“Fuck, I love how desperate you look for it,” he said as he crawled back between her legs. “Let me see how bad you want my cock, baby,” he told her, his voice impossibly low as he took her panties between his fingers and pulled them off her legs. She let out a small, high pitched moan once they were off, loving how they looked together, both of them fully exposed. Richie stared at her pussy, pink and dripping; he licked his lips, but didn’t touch her. He crawled higher on the bed, kissing at Bev’s ear before whispering, “I’m not touching you yet, baby. Want you to keep your legs open for me, gonna make you so wet it drips down your thighs and stains my sheets.” Bev whined at that, struggling not to clamp her legs shut to create some friction.

Richie leaned over her to reach into his bedside table, and Bev took the opportunity to press kisses to his collar bones. Richie leaned down and kissed her lips once he had lube in one hand and a condom in the other. Bev eyed the condom excitedly, but Richie tossed it to the side of her head. “We’ll get there,” he promised, kissing her again. Then he sat back on Bev’s stomach and popped the cap of the lube. “Hands above your head,” he ordered. Bev rushed to comply. Richie then proceeded to pour an obscene amount of lube across her tits, watching it slowly slide over their curves. Once they were well covered, Richie tossed the lube to the other side of the bed as well, eager to get his hands back on Bev’s breasts. He rubbed the lube in, moaning at how soft they were. Bev moaned as well, writhing slightly beneath his touch. They were so big and soft and slick, Richie thought he might come just from touching them. Bev was also entranced, loving the way Richie’s big hands slid across her tits as he massaged them. He then pushed them together, the sight making both of them gasp in arousal. Richie looked into Bev’s eyes, his pupils blown so wide they almost totally eclipsed the blue of his iris.

Bev beamed when Richie shifted so that his knees were on either side of her chest, his cock right in her face. She kept her hands above her head like he told her, but she licked her lips, stuck her tongue out, and looked up at Richie through her eyelashes. Richie chuckled, gripping the base of his cock. “Excited to have my cock down your throat?” he taunted. Bev just nodded eagerly, begging happily with her eyes. “Who am I to deny my best girl? Look at you, so desperate to take my cock.” With that, he slid the tip of his cock past Bev’s lips. She immediately started licking the small bit that she could reach, her eyes fluttering at the smell that was so heavily _Richie_ and the sweet, salty taste of his precome.

“You taste so good,” she sighed happily. “Want more, please, wanna feel you in my throat.”

Richie groaned at that; he was loving the little licks he was getting, but the idea of Bev choking on his cock had him shoving it down her throat with a cheeky, “Careful what you wish for, darling.” But Bev loved it, loved the stretch in her throat and the slight sting in her eyes. She loved how Richie tasted, and she loved the way his cock slid in and out of her mouth, making her lips wet with spit. She whined in protest when he pulled his cock out of her mouth. “Was that not enough?” he asked, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb as she pouted. “You still hungry for my cock, baby?” Bev nodded, sucking Richie’s thumb into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. “God damn, I’m almost convinced,” he chuckled. “But I just can’t resist these fucking tits. Jesus Christ, I’ve never seen anything more perfect in my life,” he praised, running his cock over her lubed up tits.

“Please,” Bev whined in response to the teasing. “Please just touch me, fuck me, anything, please, I need it.” Richie looked her right in the eye as he smacked one of her tits with his cock, making her gasp in pleasure.

“Getting mouthy now, are we?”

“Please,” Bev begged, repeating the plea a few more times, unable to form any other words.

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” he grinned. He then took her tits in both of his hands and pushed them together again, sliding his cock between them. He moaned loudly, surprising himself; not only was it possibly the hottest thing he’d ever seen, it felt fucking amazing. “Holy fucking shit, baby, your tits feel fucking incredible around my cock. So soft and wet for me, so fucking beautiful. And look at you keeping your hands where I told you to keep them, so good for me, I bet you wanna touch me so bad, don’t you?”

“Yes, fuck, please let me touch you,” she begged, hands twitching at the thought of feeling Richie’s skin, his hair, his cock. She was dying to get her fingers and lips on his happy trail.

“Maybe if you beg a little more I’ll let you hold onto me while I fuck you.” Then, grinning wickedly, he added, “You’re gonna need to hold onto something.” Bev threw her head back at the thought, savoring the feeling of his cock between her tits and imagining how it would feel inside of her.

“Please, please, please touch me,” she begged. Richie loved the desperation in her voice. “Need to feel you inside me, need you to fill me up. So wet for you, baby.”

“Yeah? Am I getting your pussy nice and wet for my cock?” Bev nodded, her lower lip jutting out in a desperate pout. He reached down behind himself, his finger making Bev let out a loud, surprised moan as it separated her lips and brushed up her pussy. “I don’t know, baby,” he said, removing his finger. Bev’s hips bucked up, searching for the lost friction. Richie grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled so that she was watching his cock slide between her tits. “I want you absolutely fucking dripping,” he nearly growled, releasing her hair to continue shoving her tits together. Bev moaned as she watched the flushed head of his cock appear and disappear between her slick tits. She felt herself get wetter, felt it drip down her thighs. It felt filthy – she loved it.

“Your cock looks so fucking good between my tits,” she moaned, meeting Richie’s heated gaze. He was looking at her so intensely she felt her skin get impossibly hotter. She loved how vulnerable she felt underneath him, how exposed she felt under his blazing blue eyes. “So fucking big baby, can’t wait to feel it tear my pussy apart. I don’t even know if it’ll fit.” A small part of her brain felt silly praising Richie’s dick, as he did that plenty himself, but the brags weren’t at all unwarranted or untrue, and her mind was in a horny haze. She loved slipping into such a submissive state, loved giving her power and control up to Richie, loved the way he looked at her when she begged for his cock. “Do you think it’ll fit?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“Guess we’ll have to see,” Richie grunted, finally shifting down the bed and settling himself between Bev’s legs. She spread them open even wider, loving the smile Richie gave her. “That’s right, nice and wide open for me, angel.” Bev preened under the praise. Richie leaned his head down, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs, making Bev squirm. She wanted to touch him so bad, wanted to tangle her hands in his hair, wanted to wrap her thighs around his head. But she also loved doing what he told her to. “God, so fucking wet for me baby, fucking love the way it runs down your thighs.” He licked up the slick on her thighs. She could feel his hot breath on her pussy, making her whimper and clench her fists. He then spread her vulva apart, careful not to touch any sensitive areas yet. “Such a pretty, wet little cunt,” he praised. He then began rubbing her wet around with three fingers, spreading it around.

“Fuck!” Bev practically sobbed with relief. She pulsed appreciatively under Richie’s touch.

“Do you feel how wet you are, baby?” he asked. Bev just moaned breathily, which apparently was not an adequate answer. He shoved two fingers in her harshly, making Bev cry out again; they just slipped right inside her, and it felt amazing. But they were out as soon as they were in, and suddenly Richie was leaning over her, rubbing his wet fingers all over her lips. “I asked you a question, darling,” he said, his voice low and commanding in a way that made Bev’s pussy quiver. “Now, answer me: do you feel how wet you are?”

“Yes,” Bev murmured against his fingers, loving how absolutely dirty he was making her.

“Who made you that wet?” he asked, gripping her chin and bringing his face so close to hers that their noses brushed.

“You did, you make me so fucking wet,” she whined, entranced by the lust and power in Richie’s eyes. “No one’s ever made me as wet as you do.”

“That’s fucking right,” Richie said lowly. “I get you so wet, so desperate to be filled.” Bev gasped as he thrust two fingers inside her again. Her head fell back onto the pillow, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Richie’s. He kissed her deeply, swiping his tongue across her lips, along the inside of her mouth as he slid his fingers in and out of her, curling and circling them, making her moan into the kiss. They were so much longer than hers, so much longer than those of any previous partner she’d ever had. His fingertips brushed places inside of her never before reached.

“Fuck me, fuck me, god, please fuck me,” she rambled against his lips.

“I don’t know, you think you’re open enough for me yet?” he taunted.

“Yes, yes,” she insisted, “so ready for your cock, please put it in me, need it so bad.”

“I think we need to be sure you can take it.”

“I can-” she began insisting, but then Richie was adding a finger, was fucking her hard and fast with three fingers. Bev cried out again, throwing her head back. Richie took the opportunity to attach his lips and teeth to her neck again. “Oh my fucking god!” she cried. The wet, filthy sound of his fingers fucking in and out of her made her even wetter. She was a moaning, squirming mess once he started rubbing her clit with his thumb. It took him a moment, but he found it soon enough. “There!” Bev shouted. “Oh, fuck, right there baby, yes, fuck.”

“God, I can’t wait to get my cock inside you, baby,” Richie moaned.

“Please,” Bev encouraged. “Please, I can take it, fucking stretch my pussy out on your cock.”

“Gonna fuck you the way you deserve,” he promised, kissing her lips lingeringly before reaching for the condom. Bev watched in envy as he rolled it down his cock, wishing she could touch him. “You ready for me, gorgeous?” he asked.

“Yes,” Bev nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I’m so fucking ready, please.” She watched with bated breath as Richie gripped his cock and lined it up with her hole. He slowly pushed the tip in, Bev letting out a small moan as the blunt head stretched her open. He pushed in slowly, leaning over her and taking one of his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together.

“Look at me,” he whispered, and she did as she was told, staring up into his eyes with her mouth hanging open and eyebrows drawn together as he slowly filled her more and more. He grunted as he bottomed out and rested his forehead on hers.

“Can I please touch you?” she squeaked, her breathing altered by how full she was.

“Please,” he nodded. Instantly her hands were in his hair, pulling his into a deep kiss.

“Please move,” she murmured against his lips. He leaned back again then, gripping Bev’s hips and holding them up to get a better angle as he began sliding in and out of her. “M-more,” she pleaded, her voice beginning to break.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Richie told her as he continued to fuck in and out of her at an infuriatingly slow pace.

“Harder,” Bev begged. “I need you to go faster, need to feel you so deep inside me, wanna feel it tomorrow.” She reached for him, running her fingers along his forearms, feeling the muscles move as he gripped her tighter. He slid all the way in and stayed there.

“Where are your manners, baby?” he admonished.

“Please!” Bev cried, her voice descending into a litany of the word.

“Please what?” he taunted with a grin, not moving.

“Please fuck me, god, I wanna feel it for days, want you to fucking pound your cock into me, it’s so big, want you to wreck me,” she begged. Richie’s eyes went dark again then. Suddenly, he took one of her legs and shoved it up as far as it would go, leaning into it. Bev cried out, but she loved the burn of the stretch. Not that she had much time to even register the slight pain in her leg, as Richie began well and truly fucking the life out of her. It was fast and hard, and the angle allowed him to bury his cock to the hilt in her pussy. It was amazing, and it had Bev screaming, unable to form words.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You wanted me to fuck you nice and hard? Wanted me to fuck you like you deserve?” Richie asked rhetorically, beginning to pant. He loved watching Bev fall apart underneath him, loved watching her let go and lose herself in her pleasure. Her pussy squeezed around his cock, making him moan. “Yeah, you love it, god, your pussy’s soaking fucking wet for my cock, darling. You moan so pretty for me, love how desperate you sound.” She looked up into his eyes as he continued to fuck her, nothing but an endless stream of wordless cries and moans coming from her open mouth as Richie continued to fuck her. Their foreheads were touching, and Bev could see that sweat was beginning to glisten on Richie’s face.

“So good,” she managed to slur, running her fingers through his curls. “So big,” she moaned, mouth at the spot on Richie’s neck just under the sharp curve of his jaw. He groaned, sliding one hand up to play with her tits and he fucked her. He slid his cock almost all the way out of her, leaving just the tip inside. He stopped abruptly, making Bev whine. “Please don’t stop,” she begged.

“No?” Richie asked, slamming his hips forward so that his entire cock was nestled in her pussy again. Bev screamed out in pleasure. “You don’t want me to stop? Want me to keep fucking you?”

“Yes, yes, please fucking give it to me, please,” she rambled. “Feels so good.” Richie thrust into her a few more times before sliding out of her. Before Bev could voice her dissatisfaction again, Richie flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He pulled her legs apart and lined his cock up with her wet, pink hole.

“Work for it if you want it so bad,” he ordered her, keeping his hands behind his back. Bev moaned at that and began leaning back, fucking herself on his cock. Richie cursed under his breath as he watched his cock slide in and out of her. He brought his hand down hard on her ass, leaving a pink handprint on her pale skin.

“Oh, please do that again,” Bev begged, looking over her shoulder.

“You like watching, baby?” Richie asked, spanking her in the same spot, harder this time. Bev let out a delighted sob; the sting felt amazing, especially with Richie’s cock filling her up.

“Love watching you fuck me,” she nodded, struggling to keep her head up as Richie spanked her again.

“Love fucking you,” he muttered, his own mind hazy with lust. As much as he loved watching Bev rock herself back onto his cock, he also loved fucking her senseless. He grabbed her hips then, pulling her back onto his cock as he thrust his hips forward. Bev screamed again, her arms collapsing under her as she went weak under Richie’s touch. He kept her hips up as he continued to pound into her relentlessly. Her moans were muffled, but he could tell they were a long string of yeses.

“Don’t stop,” she panted, lifting her head a bit. Richie tangled his fingers in her hair and shoved her face back into the pillow.

“I give the orders tonight, princess,” he growled, smacking her ass again. Bev moaned, clutching desperately at the sheets as she rocked back onto Richie’s cock. He gripped her ass, massaging her sensitive skin as he fucked into her, gradually beginning to slow down. She tried to fuck herself back on his cock again to get him to go faster again, but he stilled her hips easily. He wanted to draw it out for a little while more, wanted to really watch her hole stretch around his cock.

“Please go faster, baby, feels so fucking good when you fuck my pussy nice and hard,” she begged. “Please, I need it hard, need it fast-”

He cut her off again, pulling out and flipping her back onto her back. He wrapped his fingers around her throat, his hand engulfing her neck. “Shh,” he cooed, kissing her and taking her lower lip between his teeth. “Quiet, baby. Gonna take such good care of you.” Bev moaned at that, making Richie grip harder. She gasped, loving the light, fuzzy feeling it caused in her head. With his hand still on her throat, he began fucking her again, slow and sweet for a moment before suddenly picking up a brutal pace again. Bev tried to scream, but it came out as a weak squeak. Richie lessened his grip a bit, but Bev’s hand was on his in a second, making his tighten his grip again. Richie smirked. “You love it when I choke you, don’t you? You just wanna hurt, want me to fuck your wet little pussy so hard you can’t walk. You like that I control you, baby? ‘Cause I do,” he said, his fingers digging even deeper into his throat. “I fucking own you, and I’m gonna leave some nice bruises on your throat so everyone knows you’re mine.” Bev moaned, her hips sloppily trying to meet Richie’s. Richie could feel himself getting closer, could feel the heat building, but he wanted to make sure Bev came first. He pressed his thumb against her clit as he fucked her rubbing the slick, sensitive spot in circles. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? You want everyone to know that I fucked you speechless? No one else fucks you like I do, do they? All for me, so desperate for my cock. God, look how bad you fucking need it,” he chuckled. His words began sending Bev over the edge, and it was that condescending laugh that gave her that final push as he kept fucking her. She came with a choked off scream, gripping his biceps so tight her nails left angry red marks on his skin as she dragged them down his arms. The feeling of her clenching around him and the sight of her gasping in pleasure had Richie coming in a few more thrusts, his cock buried deep in her hot, wet pussy. He went rigid for a moment before taking his hand off her throat and collapsing on top of her. Bev gasped for air and wrapped her arms tightly around him, like she was hanging onto him for her life as her legs slowly dropped to the bed.

“Holy… oh… my fuck,” Bev panted, unable to open her eyes as she ran her fingers through Richie’s damp curls. He buried his face in her neck, planting soft kisses on her skin as he slowly, gently pulled out. They both whimpered a bit at the loss. Richie gathered all the strength he had to sit up, take the condom off, tie it off, and throw it in the waste basket by his bed.

“Was that what you had in mind?” he asked with a cocky grin as he flopped onto the bed next to her, throwing an arm over her waist. Bev stayed on her back, staring at the ceiling in awe.

“Fuck yeah,” she breathed. “Wow.” Richie kissed her cheek.

“Glad I could show you a good time,” he beamed proudly. “If you ever require my services again, let me know.”

“I think I require your shower,” she said, coming back to her senses a bit as she eyed the dried lube covering her chest with distaste.

“Round two?” Richie joked. Bev smacked his chest playfully. He grinned and kissed her forehead before leaving to start a bath.

“Carry me?” Bev requested, reaching her arms up as Richie returned. He happily scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the hall, pretending to throw her in the tub before gently setting her down in it. He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed lazy kisses on her freckled shoulders as he washed her chest.

Once they’d both cleaned themselves up and washed each other’s hair, they both got into some of Richie’s underwear and fell asleep tangled up in each other until they both woke up craving pizza. They ordered in and ate it in bed, a movie playing on Richie’s laptop. Bev had her head resting on Richie’s shoulder, and she gazed up at him with a soft smile on her face. “Thanks for today,” she whispered sincerely. “It was exactly what I needed.”

Richie kissed her forehead and grinned down at her. “What are best friends for?” Bev rolled her eyes and giggled, settling back into Richie’s embrace and turning her attention back to the movie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> finally living up to my tumblr url which is bi-beverie i post all my stuff there too, as well as hcs!! lmao gotta plug it
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
